


Say Cheese

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [5]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 8





	Say Cheese

Thor was determined to be there for all of Hope’s firsts. Which was sweet, but you reminded him that may not happen. You wanted it, too, but you were trying not to get your hopes up. Between being needed in Asgard, and possible missions...that was stacking the cards against you. Thankfully, he had been there for her first tooth cutting (you were so thankful for help with her teething!), her rolling over for the first time, and her sitting up unassisted. 

At nearly 9 months old, she was trying her hardest to pull herself up to standing. You took a lot of pictures on your phone, but that didn’t seem to cut it. 

“Babe, I think I wanna go get a nice camera soon.” You told Thor one night after he’d gotten Hope into her crib. “Start actually getting them printed, into a little album for her.” You smiled over as he got into bed next to you. “Nothing over the top, but decent.” You added on, moving to cuddle against his side. 

Thor smiled. “I would like that. Perhaps get some printed for my parents?” He suggested, as they had not yet met Hope. Which, they understood, as she was still young. 

You looked up at him. “Perfect!” You agreed. “Family day to go find one tomorrow?” You thought out loud. “Do lunch, shop for that, and maybe get her a couple little things?” You had been trying to only get her things as she needed more often than not. With so much family around, she didn’t  _ need _ you to buy her much. “It’ll start getting nippy next month, so maybe a little fleece coat and some leggings?” 

He nodded, kissing the top of your head. “I think that sounds like a lovely day, my love!” 

Playing with the necklace that he had bought you for Valentine’s Day, you got comfortable and closed your eyes. The sound of his heart beat always helped you drift asleep (which was probably why it was a bit more difficult when he wasn’t there). 

* * *

Nat leaned against the doorframe, watching you play with the settings on your new camera as Thor was on the floor with Hope. He was on his back, holding her up in the air. “Didn’t you learn your lesson when she puked on you a few months ago doing that?” She teased him with a smirk.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “All a part of fatherhood!” He said happily. 

You pointed the camera at her. “Say cheese, Aunt Nat!” You laughed as she stuck her tongue out at you. “I want to start getting albums put together for Hope, and then some for Thor’s parents.” You explained. “We went shopping earlier to get this. I’m figuring out how to work it at the moment.” You shrugged, snapping a picture of Thor and Hope. 

“Good thing you didn’t tell Tony. He would have altered that camera and made it harder to use.” She snorted. “And possible more likely to melt and or explode.” Her voice was more casual than most people’s would have been. Then again, you were all used to Tony’s tinkering.


End file.
